Starry Night
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata, an angel from heaven, left heaven to get away from an arrange marriage. Dressing as a guy is one thing, but having a girl and a guy after you is bad. Little does Hinata know, trouble is brewing. Can the Angels save her before the Devils reach her?


**Starry Night**

**Chapter 1: Hinata**

***I guess you would call this destiny.***

"She's still running." The girl giggled.

"Oy, you have fun watching others pain?

"Kukukukuku…so you noticed?" The girl smiled.

"Whatever, anyway, are you done yet?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She turned back to the running girl. "See you soon Hinata-chan."

***I am Hyuuga Hinata, running for the sake of my life from these…oh I don't know what you would call them…RAPIST! So yes, I am having a really hard time as well. Anyway, I just so happen to finally get them off my tail. Thank goodness!***

***I can't run on forever. Luckily I can call on Neji, my cousin to come pick me up. Oh yeah, I used to have a younger sister is not here anymore because of an accident that happened back then. I miss her…but yeah.***

***Just to let you in on a secret…I am a runaway Angel. I ran away from home because I was about to get married off to the Devil Lord so yes. I am posing as a guy. It's sad but it'll have to work for now.***

-NEXT DAY-

"HINO-KUN!!!" A girl came running into the classroom. She searched the room happily and targeted her target. "HINO-KUN!!!" She hugged the guy.

"Ah! Yuki-san!" The guy blushed. "Let go of me!"

"NO! Not until you call me Yuki! Just Yuki!" Yuki pouted at him.

"Ugh! Fine! Yuki…could YOU please GET OFF ME?!"

"Yes, yes! I love you HINO-KUN!"

"PLEASE STOP CALLING ME WITH THE KUN!"

"Fine you part pooper! Hino…can I get a kiss?" Yuki's eyes glisten and became big.

"NO!"

"Goodness sake! Leave the poor boy alone Yumata-san." The teacher came in.

"Ah, Yorozu-sensei!" Yuki smiled at him. "Can't you stop saying that?! Hino and I will marry each other in the near future! So it's okay if I harass him for now." Yuki grin.

"I rather you not." Hino sighed.

"Alright, alright. Get to your seat!" Yorozu said as he started to get out his books for class. "Turn to page 58 please and Yuki start from there."

"Ah! So mean! Fine, fine."

Hino sighed and looked out the window. He sighed.

***As you can see, my fake name is Hino Matsumato. Yuki is a girl in my class who is obsess with me. I can't go anywhere without her following me or stalking me if I would say myself. She is pretty though, but seeing that I am a girl, that will never happen in a LIFE TIME! I need to tell her off so she would stop causing me trouble and that people would stop cheering us on.***

"Matsumato-san…MATSUMATO-SAN!" The teacher looked annoyed.

Yuki smiled and got out from her seat and came beside of Hinata and whispered into her ear.

"If you don't answer, I'll rape you HINO-KUN!" That sent shivers down Hinata's spine. She quickly looked up at Yuki and then the teacher.

"Good, now start reading from page 66." Yorozu smiled.

***Sigh. I don't get any break from all of this.***

-Lunch-

"Hino-kun! Let's go eat out in the yard ne?!" Yuki dragged him all the way outside.

"Yuki! YUKi!"

"Yes." She turned around to face him.

"Please…we're not even going out and besides…I don't like this either."

"Hino-kun, what do you mean?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Please stop bothering me. I REALLY hate it."

"Why?!" Yuki said sadly. "What don't you like about me?!" Yuki pestered.

"I…well…the way you act." Hino said looking away.

"I…I can CHANGE!" Yuki looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry…but…"

Yuki turned and ran away crying.

"Damn! ARGH!" Hinata sighed. "Great…I made her cry."

"Bravo…good for you."

Hinata looked up in the tree to see none other than…

"Uchiha-san."

"Making a girl cry, how gentleman of you."

"Oh shut up!" Hinata said as she walked away.

"Humph…Princess better watch your back."

-Roof-

"Looks like you got turn down."

"Oh shut up. I can always make her come back to me." Yuki smirked. "How's playing the nice guy eh 'sensei'?" Yuki smirked.

"Humph, quite fun." Yorozu smiled.

"Doesn't seem like it Arata." Yuki smiled.

"What about you? You seem to have turned straight to a yuri girl Zero." Arata smirked.

Zero glared at him. "You're just jealous that I can do that to her."

"Rigth…whatever." Arata smirked.

"Meanie…" Zero said as she looked at the sky.

"Then will you accept this apology?" Arata said as he lifts her face towards him.

She looked at him. "You know I won't be able to feel anything even if you kiss me."

"Yes, yes because you're a--"

**BAM!**

Arata quickly disappeared from view.

"YUKI!" Hinata came through the door.

"Ah! HINO-KUN! YOU CAME FOR ME!" Yuki hugged him.

"Argh! You got me worried! You didn't come back." Hinata said as she was panting.

"Ah! You came looking for me. I'm so happy!" Yuki said as she loosened her grip of him. See looked at Hinata. "Hino…"

"Uh…yes?" Hinata said as she looked at him.

"Can I…kiss you?" She said as she looked at him.

"S-sorry but…"

"On the forehead." Yuki added.

"That…"

Yuki smiled and quickly kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Yuki…" Hinata said surprised.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LETS GO TO CLASS HINO-KUN!" Yuki dragged him back to class.

***Oh well…seems like I'll be stuck with her for awhile now. BUT…to you readers…I'M NOT GAY! OR A LESBIAN!***

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! I am currently into this so yeah! I hope you guys like it! And sorry for not updating any of my stories for…I don't know for a COUPLE of months or a year now. Lolz anyway, I will try to update BUT that all depends on the homework I get. Lolz This year is busier that last year for me so yeah. T_T So sad but I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND OTHER STORIES. **

**WARNING:**

**Some characters won't appear and some will. I will include some but not all. As you can see…this chapter was just mainly about what is going on and yeah. Others will appear more as we go farther in the story! SO R&R kay!**


End file.
